<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430277">Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks'>aprilwinks (sleepysauce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chair Bondage, Dubious Consent, Groping, M/M, Manipulation, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative reimaginings to Thwipp (Thwipp_Thwipp)'s AUs....basically if she doesn't blue ball us every single time.</p><p>Basically, involves Kurapika sacrificing himself for vampire Kuroro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipp_Thwipp/gifts">Thwipp (Thwipp_Thwipp)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708658">Welcome to Fright Night!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipp_Thwipp/pseuds/Thwipp_Thwipp">Thwipp_Thwipp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...Or what could have happened if Kurapika was a little slower or Kuroro a bit faster...</p><p>(this happens in Chapter 4 right when Kurapika gets down the stairs and hears Kuroro coming)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Kurapika returned the photo in the drawer if not a little hesitantly, he descended the stairs and stopped, puzzled.</p><p>There was something wrong...something off that Kurapika could feel bringing every hair on his body up to a standstill and his gut telling him to get the fuck out right now.</p><p>But Kurapika hardly ever listened to his perseveration skills and was on the last step of the staircase when he heard the door snap open.</p><p>Kurapika stilled. Maybe it's a pizza delivery? </p><p>Kuroro gracefully emerged, his dark jet hair somehow appeared mystical in the moonlight and his ensemble heightened his otherworldliness. He didn't appear human- he looked too good to be real, well aside from his greasy hair.</p><p>Kuroro's face morphed from confusion to full pleasure at seeing Kurapika stop in his tracks, face white from shock and disbelief. He had been caught. by a potential vampire.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"Well, I did say that you are welcome to join dinner anytime but this seems a little too much don't you think?" Kuroro gingerly entered his own home, carefully shutting and to Kurapika's dismay locking the door with an audible click!</p><p>"Inviting yourself without the host?"</p><p>Kurapika gulped. This was bad. He was so dead, might as well see how long he could play in Kuroro's perverse game of cat and mouse. Perhaps Leorio would like his book collection or Melody? Lord knows Gon or Killua won't read it.</p><p>Remembering to speak, Kurapika grappled with the staircase sticks. </p><p>"I didn't know you weren't home," Kurapika shyly added, looking everywhere but at the man who beamed at Kurapika's presence. It looked like Kurapika was right where he wanted him.</p><p>Kuroro placed his sharp coat on the coat rack, fixing Kurapika a shrewd glance as he made a show of moving his arms and chest around like a mating dance ritual.</p><p>Kurapika would never admit it, not even in death that his stomach made a tiny flip at the sheer length and size of his biceps and the lining of Kuroro's abs was visible. Kurapika bit his lips, perhaps that dirty dream with the expensive bed wasn't too bad of thought right now.</p><p>Kuroro merely smirked, delighted at the little tongue poking out of Kurapika's mouth at Kuroro's obnoxious actions.</p><p>"Well then, dinner is served."</p><p>Kurapika could not comprehend what happened. It felt like a whirlwind of events where one second ago he was standing on the stairs when the next, Kuroro had him pinned against the wall. Kurapika gasped, he wasn't used to this closeness with Kuroro.</p><p>And with the tautness of Kuroro's abs pressing against his body - well he didn't mind it that much.</p><p>Kurapika felt his vision get hazy and the room started to twirl around and-</p><p>Kuroro gently placed his palm against his cheek, right ending him and balancing his worldview. </p><p>"Hey," Kuroro gently said, caressing Kurapika's cheek in a slow and comforting manner. </p><p>Kurapika sighed in comfort, it was relieving. He felt all his stress vanish from his body. His body once tightened when seeing Kuroro for the first time relaxed like spring noodles. And so did his mind - Kurapika smiled. He had a plan.</p><p>Kurapika leaned closer into Kuroro's embrace. Until they were touching -chest to the chest. Kurapika stiffened, Kuroro had no warmth emanating from him. It was like a black hole all of his warmth flowing into Kuroro's space.</p><p>Kuroro too stilled, surprised at the response Kurapika was giving. He only froze for a second before descending his forehead to Kurapika's. Kuroro's flesh was cold- there was no blood flow or energy from him at all.</p><p>"I've waited for this-for you for so long," </p><p>There was something in the way that he said that made Kurpaika pause. It spoke as if he had spent years waiting, brooding, and yearning for Kurapika. But didn't he only move in a few days ago?</p><p>Kurapika felt like he was swimming in a whirlpool. Every word and action of Kuroro seemed to drown out his thoughts into sea foam.</p><p>This Kuroro with the soft, gentle touch was different, he wasn't pinning him though to an outsider he was, what with his strong arms attached to the wall on both sides of Kurapika. But the touch itself was the gentlest, most caring thing Kurapika felt in a long time.</p><p>"And yet, here you are,"</p><p>Kuroro drawled, taking Kurapika's hands, surveying its delicate features. He brought his cold cold lips to Kurapika's searing hands. It was swift but held longing.</p><p>"You came to me."</p><p>Kuroro's grey eyes seemed to spiral into silver ones. Kurapika was afraid that if he looked too long he might drown.</p><p>"Yes," Kurapika answered, reaching both his arms out, embracing Kuroro's neck and shoulder.</p><p>If it's even possible, Kuroro relaxed like a cat, purring into Kurapika's ears. Kurapika could feel Kuroro's hair rise from the way his hands glide down his neck.</p><p>"I was losing it," Kuroro admitted, finally closing his eyes and dipping himself lower on to the blond man.</p><p>"Waiting is so painful. When you're RIGHT THERE- Ah" Kuroro gasped, when Kurapika slightly scratched Kuroro's neck. Kurapika smirked, sensitive neck, huh? </p><p>Wonder why?</p><p>Kuroro's eyes opened. They were full of hungry- Kurapika quickly took on as much air as he needed.</p><p>Was now a time as good as any? He jumped up into Kuroro's body. Kuroro, surprised, quickly grasped him by his waist and steadied himself with the staircase handle.</p><p>Darn, he didn't fall and had a concussion.</p><p>"Eager, aren't we?" Kuroro said, rubbing slow circles on Kurapika's waist.</p><p>"Yes," Kurapika nonchalantly replied.</p><p>Brace for it. Think of Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Melody, they're worth this!</p><p>Kurapika plunged his lips into Kuroro, who happily let him. However, Kuroro let Kurapika surprise him for a few seconds before Kuroro devoured his lips hungrily.</p><p>Kurapika grabbed Kuroro's shoulder, neck, back anything to keep himself up and his mind clear.</p><p>He was drowning.</p><p>Lips weren't supposed to taste this good, feel this nice, not when Kuroro not so subtly gropes Kurapika's ass from behind.</p><p>Kurapika tries to escape, to breathe, to take a rest when Kuroro just continues kissing him, devouring him whole and Kurapika has to remind himself to breathe. If  Kuroro had nothing at least he had stamina.</p><p>When Kuroro finally pulls back, there is shiny slobber between them. Kuroro smiles at the gobsmacked expression on Kurapika's face and gladly slurps up the drool bridge between them.</p><p>That is until Kuroro's soft as moonlight eyes widened to reveal the full moon. Kuroro's once strong body trembled and fell under him, stumbling and capturing himself on Kurapika's shoulder. Kurapika sighed. It took a while - Kurapika gently placed the man down the staircase. </p><p>"That took a while," Kurapika murmured, eyes darting back to the creepy man behind him.</p><p>"It was so funny seeing you squirm under him," Hisoka drawls out, placing his hawthorn dart back inside his clown shirt.</p><p>"Thanks," Kurapika said, shifting from one foot to another. He reached for the door handle when Hisoka stopped him.</p><p>"My reward?"</p><p>"You'll get it next moon,"</p><p>Hisoka licks his lips.</p><p>"Till next time." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Song name inspired by Full Moon by Sunmi.</p><p>2. Note that this smut is incomplete and I will add the smut when thwip writes that one thing I want her to write.</p><p>If you want to see a thousand year old goth man wreck a blonde twinks hole then comment on thwips works! Be genuine! Her works are amazing!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>